galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Galactic Chronicles
The Galactic Chronicles are a saga spanning a possible 34+ volumes, written by Vanessa Ravencroft. You can find out a bit more of how they all came to be here. Generally written from a Terran perspective, they weave a tale of adventure several millennia in the making, and show what it really means to be humane, tolerant, and intelligent. NOTE: All books are a work in progress, and changes can and will occur. A "Complete" status indicates there are no further chapters to be written, however rewrites and edits are still possible. UPDATE MARCH 15, 2017: Eric Olafson, Space Pirate has been published and is available today on Amazon. Get your copy here: http://amzn.to/2naDpEC Adventures of a Greenie Book 1 of the Roy Masters Cycle Growing up on the deadliest planet in the known Universe sounds like a raw deal, but Roy Masters is a Greenie, he doesn't see his World like his scientist parents do. Roy must leave this world he loves and find the killers of his parents, solve the mystery of Green Hell and prevent Interstellar War. FictionPress Link Status: Complete Galaxy at War Book 2 of the Roy Masters Cycle Roy Masters, born on Green Hell. He and his alien pet, an Imperial Fury Beast are now on their way to Sares Prime. While he travels to the exotic home system of the Saresii, the Galaxy prepares for war. FictionPress Link Status: In progress Eric Olafson, NeoViking GC V Book 1 of the Eric Olafson Cycle It is the 51st Century. Earth is now known as Terra and part of a Union of a gigantic Union of space faring civilizations. Many worlds are colonized. This is the story of Eric Olafson, a Neo Viking growing up on a harsh cold planet. With rigid rules, a cruel father and a Cosmic secret that manifests itself in Eric. FictionPress Link Status: Complete/Inprogress WARNING: this book is undergoing a rewrite as Eric Olafson, Neo Viking. Eric Olafson, First Journeys GC VI Book 2 of the Eric Olafson Cycle While completed, this book will inevitably be rewritten to bring it into harmony with the NeoViking/Neo Viking rewrite. FictionPress Link Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet GC VII Book 3 of the Eric Olafson Cycle While completed, this book will inevitably be rewritten to bring it into harmony with the NeoViking/Neo Viking rewrite. FictionPress Link Eric Olafson Midshipman GC VIII Book 4 of the Eric Olafson Cycle While completed, this book will inevitably be rewritten to bring it into harmony with the NeoViking/Neo Viking rewrite. FictionPress Link Eric Olafson, Space Pirate GC IX Book 5 of the Eric Olafson Cycle While completed, this book will inevitably be rewritten to bring it into harmony with the NeoViking/Neo Viking rewrite. FictionPress Link Eric Olafson, Black Velvet GC X (Volume 6 GC 32) Book 6 of the Eric Olafson Cycle While completed, this book will inevitably be rewritten to bring it into harmony with the NeoViking/Neo Viking rewrite. Eric Olafson, Adventures of the Tigershark GC XI (Volume 7 GC 33) Book 7 of the Eric Olafson Cycle While completed, this book will inevitably be rewritten to bring it into harmony with the NeoViking/Neo Viking rewrite. Eric Olafson, The Forge GC XII (Volume 8 GC 34) Book 8 of the Eric Olafson Cycle While completed, this book will inevitably be rewritten to bring it into harmony with the NeoViking/Neo Viking rewrite. Eric Olafson, Children of the Deep GC XIII (Volume 9 GC 35) Book 9 of the Eric Olafson Cycle While completed, this book will inevitably be rewritten to bring it into harmony with the NeoViking/Neo Viking rewrite. Eric Olafson, The Dark One GC XIV (Volume 10 GC 36) Book 10 of the Eric Olafson Cycle While completed, this book will inevitably be rewritten to bring it into harmony with the NeoViking/Neo Viking rewrite. Space bus to Benton's Colony A frontier colony, a space bus about to take a dangerous trip. Hazzzock , a dangerous Shiss is out for blood and revenge. Dai Pirates nearby... FictionPress Link Status: Complete Tales of the Union One shots and stand alone short stories taking place in the Galactic Chronicles Universe. FictionPress Link * HOW TO KILL A CYBORG DINOSAUR * Hairball * Just a Day * The Inspection * INEVITABLE DESTINATION * Rotting Guts for Dinner * The Non Cits of Blue Moon * The Ranger * The Hearing -Part 1- * The Hearing -2- * The Hearing Part 3 Category:General Information